Letsa Play, With Halloween!
by ElenPrincess
Summary: A fanfic special, from Letsa Play, With Potions, comes a spooky drama, Letsa Play, With Halloween! A collection of stories between the Smashers and Makato on a Halloween night. Join the fun! I don't own SSB.
1. The Strawberry Witch

**A collection of random, SPOOKY stories between the Smashers and Makato. Join the adventure!**

 **The Strawberry Witch**

 _It was a year ago, when a little girl visited the Smash Mansion, not just as a fan, but as a trick-or-treater. Long pink hair, pink eyes, a small body for a child. She was dressed up as a witch. Getting the fake mole, the ugly black outfit, the triangle hat, the boots with the striped socks, and most importantly, the broom stick._

 _She said those three little words, after the door had slowly opened, revealing two men._

 _Marth and Ike._

 _After they delightfully handed her sour worms and candy corn, the little girl then made a. . . strange request._

" _I want to be a Smasher, thank you, please!"_

 _With such odd wording, the two Fire Emblemers bursted out laughing, mocking and mimicking her actions and voice._

" _Haha!" Marth laughed. "You're too cute to be that crazy!"_

"' _I want to be a Smasher, thank you, please!' Hahaha!" Ike mimicked._

 _The little girl was so angry, she stormed off, gripping tightly to her bag of candy. Somehow, she was on the roof of the Smash Mansion, minutes later!_

 _She began to chant a curse, specifically to the two men._

" _A curse upon the two, a curse upon the two, a curse upon the two, till their deaths!"_

 _Who knew she was an actual witch._

 **Present Day. . . .**

It was a nice morning on a Halloween Day. Only being 10:30 AM. The Smashers talked amongst themselves.

"What are you going to be for Halloween?"

"A SOLDIER of course!"

"Don't you dare! Cloud will kill you! Haha!"

"Haha! He can try!"

"Haha! No joke, he will!"

Ike was in the living room, with a couple of Smashers. He made a loud sigh, catching some of their attention.

"I hate this Holiday. It's like I get bad luck everyday, on this month of October, or something. . ."

"You too, Ike?" Marth made a gloomy face, to show that he sympathized with him.

"Yea. . ."

"It was only yesterday, I was going to have some pancakes for breakfast. All of a sudden, they turned into slimy frogs!" Marth shivered.

Ike made a counter. "While I was taking a shower last night, the water suddenly turned into piss! And the soap bar turned into a tarantula! And my scrubber turned into a sponge cake! I ate it though. . ."

Marth crossed his arms, shaking his head. "You think you got it worst? The day before, my clothes shrunk to XXXS! Extra, extra, extra small! I had to order new ones! And also, my bed covers were soaked with chocolate milk when I woke up!"

"Dude, everything I ate tasted like freaking blood! Now I'm tasting chalk!"

"I woke up with a buzz cut! I'm so glad my beautiful hair is back to normal. . ."

"I was showering and I realized, my penis shrunk by an inch! What am I supposed to do?!"

"Oh. . ." Marth trailed. "It felt like yesterday when I woke up with breasts!"

"But weren't you a girl already?" Ike smirked.

"Shut up!"

"The two of you reminded me of a story." Zelda interrupted their conversation. The two of them turned to the elf princess. "What story?" They both asked in sync.

"The Strawberry Witch." She answered. "If you make her angry, you'll be cursed every October. Only she can remove the curse."

"Curses are so fake, nonsense!" Marth exclaimed. "I was never cursed. Everything on that month of October was just coincidental!"

"So turning into a girl was just a coincidence?" Zelda arch an eyebrow. Marth hesitated to answer.

"Y-yea!" He spat out.

"Marth's right. Curses are just a way to say your life sucks. I would had killed her before she even cursed me."

"Bruh!"

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say! Don't come crying to me when you're _actually_ cursed."

"Zelda, you're such a friend." Marth frowned from her friendly support.

"Now that Zelda mentioned it, it did reminded me of a time when we met a young girl with pink hair, during Halloween." Ike stared from a distance.

"Ah, yes! That cute and silly girl! I'll be damned if _she_ cursed us!"

Mario came walking up to the living room area, making an announcement. "Guys, we will be having a visitor! It's Makato's cousin. Just letting you all a-know! Be nice to our guest when she comes!"

It was now noon and the door bell rang loudly. Most of the Smashers gathered near the door to see the special guest. Makato was the one to open the door. Makato's face was brightened as she ran up to her cousin and greeted her with a warm hug.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" Makato said, happily.

"Thank you for inviting me, thank you, please!" She hugged her back. Marth and Ike watched from the sidelines and gasped so loud right out of their throats. "It's the same girl we bullied!"

"She's so cute!" Peach smiled.

"Yea!" Pit agreed.

"Welcome to the Smash Mansion!" Mario said, shaking her hand.

"Thank you, thank you, please!" She replied back with her weird phrase at the end of most sentences. Zelda was surprised. "Who knew Makato's cousin was the Strawberry Witch!"

"WHAT?!" Marth and Ike both exclaimed.

Marth shook his head in disbelief. "Whoa, whoa! She's _real?!_ "I thought witches were just from a fairy tale! Not to mention, their supremely old! _OLD!_ OLD, IKE! She's a little girl! And young-looking! Like Bayonetta!"

Ike was utterly confused. "Are we actually. . . cursed?" Ike scratched his head.

"Oh, it looks like we meet again!" The Strawberry Witch came up to them with an evil smirk. Her outfit was a pink cloak with a strawberry pin attached, along with a large, pink hat with a strawberry at its end.

"Such a typical Tokyo Mew Mew outfit. . ." Ike murmured.

"I heard that!" She snapped. "You think my name would be Ichigo or something?! My name is Erdbeere!"

"Ed-bear-re?" Marth tried in his most engrish accent.

"No! Erdbeere!"

Search that word up, and you won't be surprised.

You searched it?

Yea.

It's _strawberry_ in German.

"Oh. . . ok."

"You guys are still cursed! Haha! Of course, being the antagonist, I won't lift up the curse!" Erdbeere wrapped her arms around Makato's after approaching her.

"Let's go! Show me around, thank you, please!"

Makato nodded happily. "Ok!"

Ike snorted, "She's just bluffing, we are _not_ cursed! Even so, I'll kill her if my days get worse. . ."

Makato overheard what Ike said and turned to him with a pale look. "What? You'll murder my own blood-relative?!"

That went out wrong for Ike. "N-no! I was just joking!" Ike lied.

"Stay away from my cousin!" Makato and Erdbeere left right after before he could have a chance to talk. The Strawberry Witch stuck her tongue out while at it.

"Damn it." Ike slowly began to be swallowed up by his own darkness, until Bayonetta came and patted his shoulder.

"Ike, Marth. You both are cursed. There's no doubt about it."

"What makes you so sure, Bayonetta?" Ike glared at her.

"Yes, how can you be so sure?" Marth nodded his head, agreeing with Ike.

Bayonetta pointed at the back of his arm. "Check your arm."

"My arm?" Ike check the back of his right arm. Strange text appeared on his arm. _"My name is Ike, and I got cursed by the Strawberry Witch! HUUUUUUH?!"_

"What the fuck?!" Ike raged at his arm. Bayonetta showed the same to Marth. _"My name is Marth and I got cursed by a beautiful witch! HUUUUUH?!"_

Marth was shocked to see the weird text onto his arm.

"Yea, we need this cursed out of our lives." Ike said, giving up.

"Agreed."

"This place is fun! Thank you, please!" Erdbeere skipped around the halls, the stairs, the garden, everywhere. Makato was kinda having a hard time catching up with her speed.

"That boy, with the silky blue hair, I think he's a beautiful man!"

"Marth?" Makato asked.

"Yes! Thank you, please! And the boy who would always look to the left!"

"Oh, Villager."

"Yes! But I really want to marry the boy with the blonde spiky hair, thank you, please!"

"But aren't you. . . a little too old for his age?" Makato tried to find the right words, hoping not to offend her. Erdbeere snorted loudly, "There's nothing wrong being 400! Hahaha!"

As Ike and Marth were eavesdropping to their conversation and Marth couldn't help but to be disgusted. _"400?!"_

"Hey, don't speak so loudly." Ike put his finger over his lips.

Marth calmed down a bit as Ike removed his finger. "Ok, the plan is, you distract Makato, while I persuade Ed. . .breer? Ok!"

"Aye, Captain!" Ike saluted.

"Blah, blah, blah! Thank you, please!" Erdbeere was talking to Makato, sitting on a bench when something appeared on the ground.

Makato's favorite treat.

"Look! On the ground!" Makato pointed. "It's a wild cinnamon roll!"

"It sure is. . ." Erdbeere was confused to see a plate of cinnamon roll on the ground, right in front of them. Makato excitedly walked up to the tasty dessert, however, her cousin stopped her footsteps.

"Wait!" Erdbeere made a devastating smash onto the dessert with her pink boots. Makato almost died from her attack. "Don't eat wild food from the ground!"

"Yes. . ." Makato frowned.

Ike sighed. "I was positive that it would work." Ike said, holding a rod that was connected with the plate of the cinnamon roll.

"We just have to go face to face. The hard way." Marth said.

And so they did the hard way. . .

"Please lift up the curse!" Marth and Ike bowed before Erdbeere and Makato.

Erdbeere barked out laughing, "Hahahaha! Begging for mercy, huh, thank you, please?! Ok then, I will. . ."

The two men's eyes started to sparkle out of happiness as they both got up to their feet.

"Under one condition. . ." Erdbeere randomly brought out outfits that looked just like hers. "Wear these! For Halloween!"

"Hell no!" Ike lashed out.

"Why would I wear such a disgraceful outfit?!" Marth questioned the girl.

The Strawberry Witch casually whistled. "Ok, I guess you want a bowl of worms tomorrow for breakfast?"

Ike and Marth glanced at each other, and then back at the witch colored coated outfits.

"I'll take the blue." Ike said.

"I'll take the yellow." Marth said.

The two of them came back from a dreadful trick-or-treating, after being made fun of by their cute, girly outfits. Pictures were taken from young teens, clowns chase them off because of what they were wearing! At least they were both happy to get this horrible curse out of their lives.

A Halloween party was held in the Smash Mansion after the trick-or-treating. While most Smashers enjoyed themselves to the party, Ike, Marth, Makato, and Erdbeere were at a private area.

"Well, we wore the costumes. Can we be normal?" Ike asked the little 400 year old girl.

"One more thing I want." She pointed at Marth's face. "Give me a big kiss! Thank you, please!"

". . ." Marth stood there, slowly taking off the yellow witch hat. He leaned over to Ike.

"Dude, she's 400!" Marth whispered to Ike.

"Dude, you're probably over 1000! What's the difference?!" He whispered angrily.

Marth sighed in defeat and kneeled down to the little girl. "Fine, I'll kiss you. . ."

"The lips and tongue." She purred.

"Fuck you. . . People will think I'm a pedo." He murmured.

After they shared a tender kiss, Erdbeere grinned. "Haha! Thank you!"

Ike and Marth nodded at each other, checking their arms once more.

Nothing changed.

"It's still there!" They both shouted. Makato noticed the same words and looked back at her cousin.

"A promise is a promise. . ."

"Haha! Here is the antidote!" Erdbeere gave both of them a towel and a bottle of carbonated water.

"Wait, a towel and this drink?! That's all?!" Marth exclaimed. The Strawberry Witch snickered.

"Heehee! It's a trick-or-treat after all!"

 _ **Fin**_

 **A/N: First time making a special chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you if you finished it! More details on this "Makato"? Read** _ **Letsa Play With Potions!**_ **More chapters, hopefully would be coming out soon.** _ **Letsa Play, With Halloween**_ **has nothing to do with the main "story" of** _ **Letsa Play, With Potions.**_ **But more new Smashers would be added along the way. If you were offended by its content then forgive me. This wasn't meant to offend anyone. Comments?**


	2. The Revival of the Mummy

**The Revival of the Mummy**

It was the afternoon and the sun shined brightly on an October. Sonic and Pit came back from their adventure and were gifted with a coffin that had a real mummy inside! Presenting it to the Smashers, most gathered around. . .

The coffin was labeled, "MEEP" with a dot face and a closed mouth as it looked like it was chewing bubble gum.

"Whoa!"

"Is it real?!"

"Pharaoh?!"

Pit couldn't help but to be proud of himself. "It was a gift from an old man when we saved his life from a couple of poisonous snakes!"

"Let's open it." Robin said.

"Yes. I would like to see." Lucina said.

As Sonic and Pit slid the lid off the coffin, the mummy appeared wrapped in white, dirty, old bandages. And its hands were crossed over its chest.

Marth plugged his nose. "It stinks!"

"Is he wrapped in toilet paper?" Lucas asked.

"No. It's a _she_ by the way." Sonic answered.

Samus leaned in closer to see a sun-like necklace on top of her arms.

"That's a pretty necklace." Zelda said, seeing it as well.

"It's over 10,000 years!" Pit said.

"I don't get it," Roy said bored, "why keep it, when you can sell the necklace?!"

"No!" Pit blurted. "Don't touch it! Anyone who takes hold of the necklace will die!"

"Then why did you bring it here?!" Link exclaimed.

"Ugh, this is why people die. . ." Bowser shook his head.

"Isn't that a little harsh to say 'people will die?'" Ike said.

Pit just shrugged, "Yea, but it's the truth! If you guys value your life, don't you even dare take a glimpse of that necklace!"

"Ok, I think we get it, dummy." Dark Pit said.

Later in the day, the coffin was kept a few feet away from the kitchen, just in case people still want to see it. Makato and Palutena were walking near the kitchen that time, unaware of the new item.

"Thank you for helping me collect butterfly eggs, Palutena." Makato carried the box of butterfly eggs as it covered her orange kimono-like, short dress.

"It's no problem, Makato." The goddess smiled back. Their footsteps stopped when they both saw the strange object.

"Oh! What is that?!" Palutena gleamed at it. She walked toward it and placed her hand on it.

"It looks like a coffin." Makato said, amazed at the object.

Palutena opened the coffin as it made creaky noises. There appeared the female mummy. But Palutena's attention wasn't at the corpse though. . .

"Ooh! What a beautiful necklace!" Palutena gave no fucks about the mummy and just snatched the necklace right off her collar. She overlapped the necklace over her chest, making a few girly poses. "What do you think? Does it compliment my dress?"

"It sure does. . ." Makato wasn't sure about Palutena's actions. The green-haired woman flipped her hair after putting on the necklace. "I think I'll wear it, no! I'll _keep_ it!" Palutena skipped happily away from the opened coffin, leaving Makato staring at her green hair.

"Palutena will put it back. . . I'm sure she will. . ." Makato couldn't convince herself.

It was the time for most Smashers to go to their rooms and sleep. Palutena watched the two angels sleep. She wanted to show her brand new necklace to them. But decided not to wake them up.

"Aw! Sleeping like little angels! Literally." She whispered, smiling to herself.

Pit snored happily while Dark Pit snored with an angry look.

Makato roamed around the hallway, looking for the goddess. "Palutena! Where are you? _Where is she? At least put the necklace back!"_

As she walked down the hallways, something mysterious snuck up behind her. The thing hid behind walls in every corner, getting closer and closer and closer.

 **Next Day. . .**

It was during breakfast and most of the Smashers ate together at the dining room, where the giant, long table and many chairs were located. Pit took the time to take a long look at the mummy.

"The mummy looking good as always!"

Sonic came up to him, nodding his head. "Yea."

" _Mmmh. . ."_

Pit kept on smiling, ignoring whatever he just heard.

" _Mmmh. . ."_

"Did the mummy just moaned?" Sonic thought, taking a closer look. Pit made a sudden slam to the coffin's lid. "What are you talking about, Sonic?! Haha! It was probably just Mewtwo's stomach!"

"I heard that!" Yelled Mewtwo.

Makato's childhood friend, Miru, was walking around the hallways after he finished his breakfast. He then saw the goddess right in front of him. She also took noticed of his presence and waved.

"Miru!" Palutena ran up to him, "Do you like my new necklace?"

Miru stared at the necklace that was shaped abstractly like a golden sun. "It's cool." He answered. Palutena continued to skip down the hallway and Miru smiled at her back.

" _That necklace looks very familiar. Oh well!"_

The _thing_ watched Miru from a wall as it slithered away. . .

It was then noon and the Smashers did their usual stuff. Dark Pit headed for the coffin, MEEP, crossing his arms. "There's nothing special about a stupid mummy. . ."

He continued to stare at it.

Suddenly he heard a disturbing noise.

" _Mmmh!"_

" _Why do I hear groaning?"_ He thought. Curiosity hit the dark angel, opening the coffin. His heart almost leaped out from his throat when he saw the mummy moving! The noise was coming from the mummy.

"Mmmh! Mmmh!"

"Holy shit! It's moving!" Dark Pit backed away a little.

The mummy heard a voice and leaped out of the coffin, coming straight at Dark Pit with its arms crossed.

"It's going to kill me!" Dark Pit dodged its attack and the mummy fell on its face. He sighed in relief. "Good thing I dodged. . ." He still noticed the mummy squirming in place making the same noise.

"Ah! It's still moving?!"

"Mmh! Mmh!"

Dark Pit brought out his dark, purple pistol and pointed it at the mummy. With an evil glare and a click to his gun, he then said, "Looks like I got no other choice." He was about to pull the trigger, but the same sound made him stop and think. "Wait a minute. . . It sounded like. . ."

Dark Pit put away his gun and began tearing the wrapping of the mummy to find Makato as a surprise. Makato's breathing was heavy and her face didn't look satisfied.

"Thank. . . you. . . Dark Pit."

"Makato?" Dark Pit didn't know how to react. "That wasn't funny! I could have shot you to death!" Dark Pit raged. He decided to go with the emotion, anger.

Makato stared at him with an angry look as well. "Huh? You think I was playing some kind of prank?! How would I be able to wrap myself completely when I can't even see?!"

Dark Pit huffed out an angry breath, looking away. "Just, what were you doing in that coffin?"

"The mummy. . ." Makato answered.

"Huh?"

"The mummy put me in there."

"Mummies don't move!"

"It _did_ moved! It was last night, the mummy took me by surprised and put me in the coffin!"

Dark Pit ignored her. "Where did you put the mummy?!"

"I didn't touch it!"

Something was slithering right in front of them as the two kept on arguing. Both realizing the scratchy noise, they stopped, and turned to the direction of the noise.

"GIVE. . . NECKLACE. . . ! DIE!"

It was the mummy, drooling blood. It's eyes were round and bloody as well.

Dark Pit and Makato began to sweat more as the mummy turned to them.

"It-it-it's the MUMMY!" Makato and Dark Pit screamed. It slowly crept up to them, arm by arm. Leg by leg, like a snail. The dark angel was sweating more than the potion princess, watching its every move. He turned his lagging head, like a robot, to Makato.

"You. . . i-i-idiot! D-d-don't just s-stand there! Run!"

Makato couldn't help but to crawl with a giant grin that said, _"Help me. I'm going to die."_

"I'm. . . too scared to run. . ." She answered. Now, she was crying with a smile.

"Ugh! Are you k-kidding me?! There's no time for jokes!" Dark Pit, with all courage, stood on his two feet, while grabbing Makato's arm. She then was forced to get up on her two feet. They both moved slowly, graduating moving their speed. Now turning it into a run. Makato glanced back at the mummy and _IT_ was slithering faster than before.

"It's. . . moving like those creepy girls. . . from those horror films!" Makato said.

"Shut up!"

"But it's true!"

Dark Pit was in denial, for he hated horror movies. "Lalalalalala! I can't hear you!"

"NECKLACE. . . . NECKLACE. . . . **NECKLACE!"**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The mummy was slither-sprinting! Dark Pit wanted to lose the mummy, so he and Makato made a trip around the Smash Mansion in the mazey hallways, and finally, hiding into a blind spot.

"THEY SEE ME SLITHER! THEY HATIN'!" The she-mummy roared, passing by them. Dark Pit watched her slither away from the two of them. He sighed in relief. The chase was over. Hopefully, one of the other Smashers would take noticed of the creepy mummy.

"I think we lost it." Dark Pit breathed out.

Makato sweat dropped. "Palutena has the necklace."

"What?" He raised his voice. The fact that the goddess had the necklace, made him pissed.

Makato shushed him. "Shh! We need to retrieve it."

"Why didn't YOU get it from her?!" He pointed at her.

"I didn't know! I didn't think the mummy would move!" Makato cried.

"Whatever. . . We need to find her then. . . Let's go-"

"NEC-KA-LACE~!" The mummy made a worst version of "Peek-a-boo" to Dark Pit and Makato. They stood there for a second, their faces became pale by each sweat that teared down their faces. They couldn't even scream, like duct tape stuffed in their mouths. However, Makato was the first to react.

"I can't. . . I'm sorry. . ." Makato gave up on life and fainted right in front of the dark angel.

"Don't just die on me! This is all your fault!" Dark Pit shouted. He glanced at the mummy and pointed somewhere in the distance. "Look, your necklace is right there!"

"NECKLACE!" The mummy grinned and crawled even FASTER than before!

"Hahaha! Idiot!" Dark Pit grabbed Makato's arm and made a 5 second piggyback ride and sprinted.

The mummy sounded angrier than before from a distance. "NECKLACE!" It roared.

"We don't have your damn necklace!" Dark Pit shouted back. Before he knew it, he got his foot jerked by the mummy, making a crash to the face.

"Urgh!" Dark Pit groaned with Makato on his back, still at faint.

"NECKLACE. . ."

Dark Pit didn't want to look back at the mummy, still feeling his foot at her grasp. "Let go!" He tried shaking his leg, but it was impossible.

"NECKLACE! NECKLACE!" Dark Pit couldn't help but to take one tiny peek. The next thing he knew, the mummy had its mouth over Makato and his head.

"AHHHHH!"

" **DIEEEEEE!"**

"You shall be purified!" A heavenly voice called out to the mummy. Bright, shimmering lights were reflecting off of the three as Dark Pit and the mummy turned to her. Palutena just stood there, while the holy light, swallowed up the mummy's sanity.

"AURHGUHRHEUOAO!" It cried out. Unable to move, it slowly turned into golden sand. The bandages disappeared as well. Dark Pit huffed and puffed. "Saved. . ." He murmured.

Palutena walked up them, swaying her graceful hips. The dark angel cursed her for acting so casually. He gently pushed Makato out of his back.

"Are you okay, Dark Pit?"

"I WOULD HAVE BEEN, IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU!" He yelled. "I ALMOST DIED!"

Palutena giggled. "Well, everything is fine now!"

Makato opened her eyes, rubbing them to get clear vision. "I'm alive. Oh thank goodness. . ."

"Well, at least it's over. . ." Dark Pit stretched his arms.

 **The Following Next Day. . .**

Pit and Sonic got another gift, expect it was from a different old man.

"We got an ancient doll!" Pit showed the doll to the Smashers around them. 

"Ooh! It's so cute!" Peach said.

"Interesting." Robin nodded his head.

"Those who wear its ring will die a brutal death!" Pit then said. "The ring is worth so much money!"

"That's a beautiful ring you got there. . ." Palutena stared at the ring with a giant grin.

"I'm done!" Dark Pit didn't want to have the same experience again, and so did Makato.

 _ **Fin**_

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Which would you like to see next? OvO**


	3. Luigi's Daily Haunted Mansion Cleaning

**Luigi's Daily Haunted Mansion Cleaning**

Lightning and thundered made a parade around the large, shady house. That was where Luigi would clean the haunted mansion. Makato stood right next to him, carrying a bag. She wore the same orange dress with a brown coat to cover her, and orange flats for her feet.

Every bone in the green plumber's body shivered as if he was in a frozen tundra. "Yep. . . this is the haunted scary mansion. Every week, I clean it spotless. . . Since no one else in the Smash Mansion wanted the job. . . I cri everytime."

Makato stared at the dark mansion. "Oooh. You must get paid so a lot!"

"Unfortunately. . . no."

Makato smiled and continued to walk. "Let's go!" She said.

" _You're probably wondering why she is here with me. . ._

" _This haunted mansion was going to be used for a Halloween Party, in just a few days before Halloween. And Makato wanted to set some things up, that would spook up the mansion. I mean, the mansion was already spooky enough! She didn't have to do this!"_

"Let's go!" Makato called out to Luigi again.

"Coming. . ." He sobbed mentally.

So they both entered the giant kingdom of the haunted mansion. It was the same sight for Luigi, and a new world for Makato as she gleamed at its dark presence.

"Ooh! It's bigger from the inside!" Makato's eyes sparkled with delight. She undressed her coat out from herself and hung it on a coat hanger that was next to the door.

"Yes. . ." As Luigi set up his equipment, Makato glanced at the equipment he was about to use.

"Luigi, you use only a vacuum to clean this _whole_ place?" Makato asked.

"Oh! It may not look like it, but it's a multitasker!" Luigi smiled, answering.

Makato started to walk around. "I see. . ." Farther and farther, she left Luigi in front of the mansion as he set up his vacuum.

"Ah! Where are you going?" Luigi panicked. Makato turned to him. "It'd be rude for me to disturb your cleaning. . . So I'm going to get started on the potions. . . "

"You're going to leave me here?! By myself?! I was think you were going to help me with the cleaning!" Luigi wanted her to stay with him, terrified of his own job.

Makato was confused, making a dot eyed face.

"Unless. . . you don't have to!'

"No, I'll help." Makato answered. "Why not? The faster the better!" Her face became a bright smile of the light that shined through the darkness of the mansion. Luigi sighed in relief.

"Phew, I could use the company. . . I'm too scared."

" _There weren't any jump scares while we were cleaning. . . just lots of cute. . . black. . . cats. I was surprised, honestly."_

"Look what I found! Isn't it cute?" Makato held up the black kitten to Luigi as it meowed.

" _So far, half of the mansion was cleaned. . . the first floor only. Done within 3 hours. And it was already 11:00 PM. We've decided to take a break. I'm glad Makato decided to come along, because she brought snacks! And me on the other hand. . . I would try not to starve. . . I can't wait to eat!"_

Luigi and Makato sat in the dining area, where there was a black, elegant, long table, enough for 40 people alone to sit. Makato's lunch box was packed with a few sandwiches, chips, apples, bananas, juice boxes, bottles of water, and cinnamons rolls. Lots and lots of cinnamon rolls. Luigi wasn't complaining how much food she brought, he kept on eating.

"Thank you so much for the food!" Luigi smiled, gratefully.

Makato nodded in response, eating a cinnamon roll, loaded with cream cheese frosting. After she finished it, she reached for the lunch box and grabbed another one. "You're welcome." Makato spoke. "Luigi, how long does it take you to clean this whole mansion?"

"12 hours. . ." Luigi sighed in disappointment. "Usually because the Boos would disturb my cleaning, but it's strange, they are not here. . ." Luigi looked around the dark area around him. The only light source were the lights of the candles, illuminating the darkness around them.

"Sorry if I took your time. . ." Luigi wanted to apologize, from stealing her time to set up potions.

"Don't apologize," Makato shook her hand, "I'm glad I could help you. How many floors do we have left?"

"One more, which is the second floor. I don't clean the basements." The green plumber answered.

"Why?" Makato asked.

"It's too creepy and scary!" Luigi fiddled with the sandwich in his hand, staring at the lettuce popping out.

"I wouldn't clean the basement as well. . ." Makato giggled.

" _And so we continued to talk and eat just to avoid the dark atmosphere around us. I'm surprised at myself, I used to be such a pussy. . . but now. . ."_

BOOM! The ground shook below them, the candles suddenly went out for no apparent reason. There wasn't any wind that blew across their necks. The crashing sound of more booming broke Luigi's sanity. He almost choked on his sandwich as he screamed, unable to hear himself for a while.

" _I take that back! I'm still a scaredy cat!"_

The booming finally ended and the candles were magically lit up. Luigi hid under his hat at the time before. He lifted his green hat, checking his surroundings. Everything seemed to be normal. No blood. No ghost. No giant monster. No Kirby's pranks.

Nothing.

But something felt out of place. . .

Luigi glanced up at Makato, who was staring at Luigi intensely. "What's wrong?" She asked, tilting her head. She acted a little strange than she would normally would.

"The noise. . ." He whimpered. "Didn't you hear it?"

"Of course I did. It was. . . very scary, wasn't it?" Makato smirked oddly.

Luigi cleared his throat.

Something was wrong with Makato. He tried ignoring it with another possible thing to distract him.

"Perhaps we should continue cleaning up the mansion." Luigi got up, grabbing his vacuum and sprint walked away.

"Oh, wait. . ."

He didn't turn back to look at the princess. This time, he _rathered_ be alone!

"Ah, how rude. . ." Makato spoke, "You shouldn't run away. I won't. . . bite." She licked the edges of her pointy teeth, staring at the back of his neck. Her voice was loud enough, even for Luigi to hear her creepy talking.

"I think it's best if we call it a day! Let's get going-!" Luigi didn't want to stay in this haunted mansion any longer. So close to ditching his own vacuum, the green plumber made a run for the exit. He grabbed the handles of the doors, but they wouldn't budge.

"It won't open! It won't open!" Luigi wanted to cry himself to death, just when something touched his shoulder.

"Luigi, calm down!" Makato said. It sounded like herself. Luigi made a little glance to Makato.

A worried expression was spread across her face.

Luigi relaxed his shoulders and let out a crying sigh. "Don't scare me, Makato. I thought you were some kind of monster."

"Let's, perhaps, take a rest on the couch." Makato suggested. She lead him to an open couch. The actual lights of the mansion began to bright up and the mansion was seen more clearly to be described as a beautiful home. Now Luigi wasn't hyperventilating.

"How did you get the lights to go on?" Luigi asked, being forced to sit. Makato sat right next to him.

"Well, friends. . . do things for each other. And I didn't want you to be scared." Makato answered. She took hold of his right hand and squeezed it. . . out of friendship?

Luigi was confused from her answered, but decided to let it slide. "It's a beautiful place isn't it? I never thought, it would look like a cozy place."

Makato slowly wrapped her arm around his and leaned unto his arm. "We should get to know each other more."

Luigi began to blush madly like a ripe cherry. He couldn't face her from her actions. "W-what do you m-mean? We already k-know each other!"

Makato continued to stare at his eyes. "Not from my understanding. . . We haven't finished it."

"Finished what?" Luigi asked.

"Giving each other. . . on what is inside us." Makato released her tangle from him and slowly got on top of him. Being forced to lay down, Luigi felt some strands of her pink hair against his face.

"Mama mia! Makato, what are you doing?!" Luigi panicked. He didn't want to admit that he didn't like it, nor that he did. A hint from her odd looks made Luigi wanted to pee in his overalls.

Her ears were sharps as if they were a vampire's ear.

" _Blood."_ She answered. Makato placed her sharp nail finger on his trembling lips. "This would only take a while." Makato smirked, leaning over to the side of his neck. Luigi gulped,

" _I don't know if this is a nightmare or. . . paradise. . .!"_

"Such soft skin." Makato placed both of her hands on his face, rubbing his skin with her thumbs. Slowly leaning to his neck, Makato brought her sharp teeth. "Yes, a taste of your sweet blood, Luigi. . . Bring yourself to me. . ." She purred. Luigi closed his eyes.

" _I think. . . I'm liking it. . . Even if I die. . ."_

A voice shrieked across the hallway, down to Luigi's ear, hearing his own name being called by a familiar girl. "LUIGI!"

Makato stopped, making a clicking sound with her tongue. "Tch. . ."

Another Makato ran up to Luigi.

" _I think this is paradise. . ."_

"Let go of Luigi!" Makato 2 angrily called out on Makato 1. Luigi was glad to hear her non-possessive voice. Her ears looked rather human. She looked like herself. But there was _two_ of her!

"If you're here then. . ." Luigi stared back at the seductive Makato, that happened to be clinging onto Luigi. She sighed, "Must you interrupt, Young Lady? I thought keeping you in my rooms would make you patience!" The sharp-eared Makato got up from Luigi, going on her feet. Luigi hopped out of the couch and ran to the human Makato.

"Luigi, are you okay?!" Makato placed her hands on his shoulders. "The lights went out and suddenly, I was locked up in a dark room! Forgive me if I was late. . . Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm just fine. . ." He answered. He couldn't help but to smile at her feminine voice once more.

"Heeey! I almost got some of his sweet blood!" Sharp-Eared Makato whined.

Makato faced herself with a bold look. "Who are you? Why do you have my face?"

The sharp-eared Makato flipped her hair with a smirk that spread across her face. "I wanted to get near that cute boy, Luigi!"

Luigi couldn't help but to blush.

"Maybe, he'll like my true form. . ." A dark fog clogged around the sharp-eared Makato for a minute. Makato and Luigi stared at the figure that appeared right in front of them. It's long dark-colored hair, blew naturally from the after effects from the fog. Its fair skin was smooth, along with its perfect eyebrows, long nose, and sharp teeth. The gown matched it perfectly as the colors, blood red and night sky blue, surrounded the figure. It's sharp ears carried beautiful gems, dangling from its ears.

Makato gleamed from its presence, while Luigi presented a disgusted face.

" _Ughh, here I thought it was a beautiful woman, but a man?!"_

The vampire noticed Luigi's expression and made a frown. "Does my real form upset you, sweetie?"

"Don't call me that!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Are you the owner of this house?" Makato asked.

The vampire nodded. "Yes, every part of this mansion is mine."

"Wait, I thought the Boos lived here. King Boo as well!" Luigi was confused.

"They moved out of this place. Now, it's all mine~!" The vampire flipped his hair that seemed magical. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Benjamin, the handsome vampire!" He posed in a narcissistic way.

"I'm Makato, and I'm sure you know Luigi already."

"Well, of course. . ." Benjamin winked at Luigi, which he wanted to throw up.

"Well, Benjamin, we were planning to host a Halloween Party here at this haunted mansion. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind!" He grinned as to spin around in excitement. "Bring all of your cute guy friends!" Benjamin made a sudden appearance near the green plumber, placing his hand on his shoulder, "Maybe during the party, we can have some. . . fun. . ."

"I rather not. . ." Luigi answered. Benjamin made a graceful twirl. "I shall turn myself in! Have a good night. And don't bother to lock the doors, I can do it."

"Vampires _sleep?"_ Luigi and Makato asked in sync.

Benjamin turned his head to them. "Unlike other vampires, I personally need my beauty sleep! Ahahaha! Tata~!"

He then disappeared, reaching for his chambers.

" _So we left the mansion, after setting up a few potions. . . Oh, mama mia! What a crazy day!"_

Makato made a giant grin during their walk out of the haunted mansion, "I can't lie. He's such a beautiful vampire! You're very lucky, Luigi. . ."

Luigi sighed in disappointment. "He was a guy. . ."

 _ **Fin**_

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, mates!**


	4. Isabelle's Smile

**Isabelle's Smile**

It was in the early afternoon, Pac Man and Corrin bought a creepy, medium sized, rag doll at their local Party City. She was designed to have blonde, curly pigtails, bloodshot eyes with the color green as her main pupil color. She wore a baby blue victorian dress with blue heels. Her smile was like every other Jeff the Killer smile. Stitched at the ends with sharp, razor teeth.

It was set on the public shelves for other Smashers to view. Many curious people gathered around to the doll.

"We thought it would be a great decoration for Halloween." Corrin smiled gently.

Ike eyed the doll and shook his head. "Well Corrin, this doll looks like it got hit by a car. Just like your hair."

Marth nudged Ike with his elbow. "Ike, that's mean!"

"It's in my nature to bully the weirdos. . ."

Pac Man stared up at the shelf where the doll was being displayed. "It costed us 59.99, like most expensive costumes in Party City." He explained. "Her name is Isabelle."

"Aww, what a cute name." Rosalina smiled.

"Yes, yes!" Peach agreed.

Corrin showed a medium size, wooden sign to the crowd. "When we bought Isabelle, it came with directions on how to use her. More like conditions. . ."

"What do they say?" Marth asked.

" _Notice Isabelle, Clean Isabelle, Love Isabelle. . ."_ Corrin made a little shiver and shrugged. "I'm guessing they're trying to scare us, since she's a Halloween decoration."

"Just ignore it." Wolf said.

"There's no way I'm cleaning that creepy-ass doll!" Roy said.

"It's going to bite my neck!" Ness exclaimed.

Villager made a little nod, showing a scared expression. The Smashers began to shake their heads, bringing out their annoying complaints. They did not want to take any part of the doll's needs. Corrin tried to get their attentions once more.

"G-guys! We need to take care of Isabelle! The sign! Guys, the sign said so!"

Pac Man turned to him, "Then you watch her."

". . . ."

"Thought so."

"Dolls don't have emotions! She, even herself, wouldn't noticed!" Mario said.

"Hahahaha! You're right!" Zelda laughed.

"That doll is so scary, I can't even call it a Halloween decoration. . ." Nana whined.

Laughter rose in the air about Isabelle.

And so no one dared to touch Isabelle. . . Nor notice, nor clean, nor love.

 _ **Notice Me. . . .**_

Isabelle kept on smiling. . . even when no one was around to see her.

Isabelle hoped for a notice. She hoped to be loved. She hoped to be cleaned.

And she waited. . .

And she waited. . .

It's been only 5 minutes. . .

Corrin passed by carefreely, talking to Lucario and Luigi.

Kirby was too short to see her from the shelf, walking by with a pack of candy corn.

 _ **Clean Me. . . .**_

A couple of hours had passed. Link walked passed the doll, holding a large, red balloon that was filled with hot, clam chowder. A prank he was about to make. A stupid one.

Shulk passed Link and stopped when the red balloon in Link's hand caught Shulk's eye.

"What are you doing, mate?" Shulk asked the Hylian Warrior. Link showed the balloon to Shulk. The perfect test subject.

"Want to see a magic trick?" Link evilly grinned, walking up to the British-Mate. Shulk shrugged and nodded his head.

"Sure why not-"

At the instance, hot, soupy, clam chowder splatted all over Shulk as Link raised the balloon to his face, while popping it with a sharp needle. "You've been chow-dered!" Link laughed.

"Hahaha! Very funny, mate!" The angry blonde said. He wiped some chowder from his face and tasted it. "Mmmh. Great flavor though. . ."

"I know right?"

"But. . ." Shulk turned to Isabelle who was covered with some splats of chowder. "Isabelle. . . got caught in the mess you made. . ."

"Whoops. . ." Link stared at the doll. The creepiness sucked Link's bravely and he sped walked away.

"I'm not going to even touch that thing!"

"Whoa, mate!" Shulk ran after Link.

Isabelle sat their with some hot chowder that was slowly dripped from her face.

She enjoyed its exquisite taste.

 _ **Love Me. . .**_

Makato stared at the doll and made a little shiver from her demonic looks. She noticed some food stains on the doll.

"What a doll. . . Isabelle. . ."

As she stretched forth her hand to the doll, Makato was then attacked by a jumpscare hug from behind. "Makato, there you are!"

"Ah! You scared me, Ike!"

"Sorry, Makato," Ike kept on holding the princess, "just kidding, it's Halloween. . ."

"Well, not yet." Makato frowned from his answer. "Oh, Ike! Let go. . ."

Ike dragged her away from Isabelle. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Makato asked, staring up at Ike's face.

"You know, to your room. I wanted to test a pretty, pink butterfly potion. It would be the perfect costume for me. . ."

"You're lying. . ." Makato giggled.

Ike smirked. "I actually wanted a scary clown costume potion. . ."

"Ok, let me see the doll-"

"No." Ike answered bluntly. Makato was then literally, dragged away.

"Hey, Ike! Something tells me you're lying!" She exclaimed. Ike ignored her wails and continued drag her, like a human-size doll.

Isabelle watched the two going farther and farther away from her.

 **Some days passed. . .**

It was 5:00 PM. Corrin and Pac Man came right back to the doll, still looking new on the shelf. Corrin carefully grabbed the doll with thick, black gloves, as if she were a deadly toxin.

"Let's get rid of her. . . I'm starting to get nightmares from Isabelle." Corrin said.

"You too?" Pac Man was surprised.

"So I wasn't the only one then." Corrin sighed in relief. "How should we get rid of it?"

"Burn it of course." Pac Man replied casually, holding a box of matches.

"I was thinking we should return it since I still have the receipt but. . ." Corrin thought for a second.

"I've made my choice! Let's burn it! That way, she won't haunt us!"

"Now you're thinking!" Pac Man and Corrin high-fived each other. They both head for the backyard, setting up a small campfire. Pac Man gave a confused expression to Corrin.

"Wait, don't dragons breathe fire?" Pac Man asked Corrin.

"Dude, I'm a water dragon, not a fire dragon."

"That sucks. . ."

". . ."

Corrin threw the doll in the intense flames. Crackling and popping were the aftermath. They stared at the doll, seeing it's face turning darker and darker. Corrin sweat dropped. "It's for your own good, Isabelle."

 _ **Notice Me. . . Clean Me. . . Love Me. . . .**_

"Did you hear something?" Pac Man asked the dragon boy. Corrin didn't want to admit what he just heard a few seconds ago, but nodded hesitantly. "Yea. . . It sounded like a girl's voice. . ."

"Let's just go inside, and wait for the doll to burn completely." Pac Man suggested. He wanted to leave. Now.

Corrin agreed with the yellow wheel of fortune. "Y-yes!"

And so they both went back inside the mansion. Waiting for Isabelle to burn completely. . .

Falco walked up to the two when he noticed them coming back from the backyard. "Are you guys burning something?"

"A doll. . ." Corrin smiled weakly.

"Oh, I see." Falco nodded. "Well, bye."

"W-wait!" Corrin grabbed his feathery arm in panic. "Can you check, if the doll is burning. . . My anxiety is kicking in. . ."

Falco arched an eyebrow and said to himself, "What the heck? Why not?" Falco entered the backyard and head toward the fire. He came back inside, with a shock expression.

"The doll is fine as ever. . ."

Corrin and Pac Man wanted to die. Isabelle. . .

She was FINE.

In the fire!

Burning, but still in the flesh?!

"W-w-w-w-what? You're j-j-j-joking!" Pac Man stuttered.

"Go check for yourself-"

"Oh, hell no!" Pac Man ran away from the two.

"Wait, Pac Man!" Corrin called out to him. Falco turned to Corrin.

"There's something wrong with that doll. She isn't. . . ordinary."

Corrin wanted to cry. "Like you mean, in those movies?"

"I wish I could say, no." Falco frowned and walked away.

"Wait! Don't leave me here by myself-!"

 **N**

 **O**

 **T**

 **I**

 **C**

 **E**

 **M**

 **E**

The two bloody words appeared so suddenly on the wall, right next to Corrin. Corrin bit his tongue so he wouldn't scream. Falco stopped walking, seeing the same thing.

"This is fake blood. . . right? Someone's pranking this?" Falco slowly said. He turned to Corrin who was in a ball position.

"I am the ocean's gray waves. . . destined to seek. . . life beyond the shore. . . I want to die. . ." Corrin cried softly to himself. Falco then knew, he had lost his mind.

Marth and Ike came up to the two. "Hey guys, whoa. . ." Marth stopped talking when he saw **"NOTICE ME"** written on a wall.

"Ok, who put their period blood to get noticed?" Ike crossed his arms.

"Bro, the doll did it!" Falco exclaimed. Marth and Ike glanced at each other, and then back at Falco.

"Silly bird, dolls can't move. Nor do they write. Nor do they go on their period." Marth laughed. Ike turned to backyard window, seeing a small fire. "Are you guys roasting marshmellows?"

"No." Corrin talked quietly. He got out from his ball position and wiped his red eyes. "We were burning the doll."

"That's impossible." Marth shook his head. "The doll is right there." Marth pointed at the doll who was on the ground, **INSIDE** the mansion. Unharmed. No one moved it! Corrin then screamed.

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGMOGMOGOMGOMGI'MGOINGTODIEI'MSOSORRYISABELLE!" Corrin screamed. Falco, Marth, and Ike tried to calm the dragon boy down. His breathy became abnormal, his transformation was going back and forth. Pac Man came back hearing some loud commotion.

"Someone give him his pills!" Marth pointed at Pac Man. "You! Hurry!"

"Y-yes!" Pac Man ran to the medicine cabinet. When he opened it, Isabelle appeared with her same iron sharped teeth smile.

 **C**

 **L**

 **E**

 **A**

 **N**

 **M**

 **E**

Pac Man saw those words written on the side of cabinets. "Holy shit!" He had a small heart-attack right after that. Falling to the ground. Makato was walking by when he saw Pac Man on the ground. "Pac Man!" She ran to him, kneeling down. "Are you okay?"

"I need. . . my guardian angel. . ." Pac Man stretched forth his gloved hand.

Makato saw the opened medicine cabinet. Isabelle didn't appear there anymore.

Ike ran up to Makato. "Makato, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"There's no time to waste." Ike grabbed the pills for Corrin. "Run away with me out of this haunted place-" Suddenly a knock to the head was given to the mercenary by Marth. "Idiot, running away from a Scooby Dooby Doo Mystery?"

"I was joking-" Ike stuck his tongue out.

The three of them went back to Corrin. Ike forced the pills down Corrin's throat. Grabbing a glass of water, Ike choked it down into the dragon boy till he swallowed. Corrin coughed viciously from Ike's horrible nursing.

"Don't kill him!" Marth exclaimed.

"I can't help but to kill the weak. . ." Ike said.

"Am. . . I dead?" Corrin was at faint before. Now opening his eyes.

"I'm afraid I got bad news. You're still alive." Ike patted his shoulder.

"Oh, well that's just great. . ."

 **L**

 **O**

 **V**

 **E**

 **M**

 **E**

The two bloody words appeared all over the floor. **LOVE ME. LOVE ME. LOVE ME. LOVE ME. LOVE ME.**

"O-ok, I love you!" Pac Man panicked.

"What is going on?" Falco questioned out loud. Corrin twiddled his fingers, feeling a little guilty. "Well, Pac Man and I created a fire to burn the doll, and then, THIS started to happen. . ."

"Poor Isabelle. . ." Makato muttered.

"Wait, Makato, you sympathize with the doll?" Marth asked.

"She wanted to be noticed, right? She wanted. . . to be in the family. . . She wanted a family who would notice her. And clean her. And. . . love her." Makato stared at Ike while saying. Ike began to understand what Makato was trying to say. "So we just judged her. . . like every other Halloween decoration."

"I thought nobody liked the doll-" Corrin started.

"Of course we hated it." Marth said.

"Pac Man and I decided to burn the doll. I regret that choice." Corrin frowned.

" **AND FOR THAT, YOU WILL DIE."**

Isabelle appeared standing, on her rag doll feet, holding a giant kitchen knife. The knife Peach loved to use when she would cut her favorite vegetables. They all stared at the doll, unable to move. Isabelle took a small step. Her bloody eyes were even scarier than ever. Did I mentioned how Corrin wanted to die?

"Guys. . . the doll is moving. Whyisthedollmoving?" Corrin panicked once more. He grabbed onto Falco to be his shield and comfort.

Marth couldn't lift a finger to his sword, nor could Ike. The two swordsmen were scared through their souls. Makato stared at the doll. The potion princess then remembered something that would maybe save Corrin's possible, useless life. "I'll be right back. . ." Makato whispered to the group. She sprinted somewhere, away from the group of Smashers.

"Don't leave me to die. . ." Ike muttered.

"I may sound like a complete asshole but, why isn't the doll going after Makato?" Marth asked. "She moved. . ."

"Maybe she didn't disrespect her. . ." Falco said.

" **I WASN'T NOTICED. CLEANED. LOVED. CORRIN. PAC MAN. WILL DIE!"**

"Guys, I don't want to die!" Pac Man cried out.

"Don't worry," Marth said. "Makato will come back with her ultra potions and destroy the doll!"

"Well, she better hurry, because the doll is speed walking!" Corrin pointed at the Isabelle. Coming at a speed of 2 miles per hour. This was a heart racing moment. They kept on staring at Isabelle.

" **CORRIN AND PAC MAN, WILL BE UNCLEAN! UNWANTED! UNNESSARACY!"**

"Guys! She sprinting!" Corrin tried to move his legs and so did the other Smashers. Something was causing them to be still as a rock.

Isabelle had other companions. Other **dolls** with her. Each one held unto their legs. Marth tried to move his legs, but they felt like 50 pounds of lead.

"It was nice knowing you all." Ike said.

"You too. . ." Falco said.

"I hate this ending." Marth frowned.

"My anxiety is kicking in again!" Corrin panicked.

"I want to eat at least some teriyaki chicken before I die!" Pac Man cried.

Isabelle reached her knife to Corrin first. **"REST IN PEACE."** Isabelle laughed. Corrin closed his eyes. "Here I come, Mother. . ."

"Isabelle. Stop." A masculine voice spoke to the doll. Isabelle did as told and stopped. She frowned, recognizing the voice. The army of dolls disappeared away from the legs. Corrin opened his eyes and noticed his body still perfectly fine. They all turned to the voice. Makato was there next to him.

He walked up to the doll and kneeled to the rag doll.

"Do you remember, Isabelle? Cloud was the one who took care of you a few days ago." Makato spoke to the doll.

"Cloud?!" The group of Smashers exclaimed. Someone was actually taking care of Isabelle!

"He noticed you. He cleaned you. He loved you." Makato smiled.

"I don't know about the last part but. . ." Cloud shrugged. He then spoke to the doll, "Don't hurt my friends. Please."

Speechlessly, Isabelle dropped the knife. She remembered him. Cloud. She remembered him staring at her. She remembered him cleaning the hot clam chowder off her body. And she remembered him picking her up from the ground when a random Smasher knocked her, such as Bowser.

She forgot about those things, for she was about to die. Isabelle was noticed, cleaned, and loved.

Isabelle's body began to glow, which shocked even Cloud. Her height was taller. The figure looked more human every second.

"What's going on?" Corrin asked out of curiosity.

"She's turning into a form of a human." Makato murmured.

And just as Makato said it, she did turned into a human doll. Her blonde pigtails flowed from the aftermath. Her green eyes were sparkling, just like the stars in the night sky. Her baby blue dress swung beneath her legs. She stared at Cloud. Her teeth were sharp, however it didn't bring the angry expression in her face.

Isabelle _smiled._

 _ **Fin**_

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I got some review questions. . .**

 **Which chapter did you like?**

 **Which character in the chapter did you like?**

 **What kind of characters/Smashers did you wish for?**

 **Would you like to see more of this in the future?**

 **You don't have to answer them, but I'd be happy if you do!**

 **Characters throughout the fan fiction: Strawberry Witch, the (MEEP) Mummy, Benjamin the Vampire, the doll Isabelle.**

 **Info: Strawberry Witch was based off an unfinished comic I made. With some editing, she became purr-fect.**

 **Once again thank you for reading!**


End file.
